


Hello, My name is...

by Rymwho



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Background - Freeform, Carulia, Cool Julia Argent, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Con VILE derrotado finalmente Carmen y Julia se toman su tiempo para prender sobre ellas y analizar su relación.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Hello, My name is...

Con VILE derrotado finalmente Carmen y Julia se tomaron su tiempo para poder analizar el estado de su relación amistosa.

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas frente a frente mientras tomaban bebidas en una cafetería en la pequeña ciudad de Halifax en Inglaterra. La cafetería fue poco concurrida incluso para ser de noche donde muchas personas salían de sus trabajos y solamente anhelaban una bebida caliente para un día fresco.

Carmen junto a Julia detuvieron a un ex agente de VILE que planeaba robar los diarios famosos de Shibden Hall que eran valorados en miles de dólares. Fue sencillo detenerlo y la policía hizo el resto.

En la cafetería ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerse preguntas para aprende

—¿Desde el principio? —Preguntó Julia arqueando sus cejas.

—Desde el principió —Respondió Carmen tomando un sorbo de su capuchino esperando a que la mujer más joven comenzara a hablar.

Julia soltó un ligero bufido pensando por donde comenzar.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Julia Poirot Argent.

—¿Poirot? —Arquea una de sus cejas con curiosidad— ¿Cómo Hércules Poirot? —pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento— ¿El famoso detective de Agatha Christie?

Julia se rasca la mejilla suavemente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas con algo de vergüenza —Es correcto. Mi padre era muy fan de las novelas de la Sra. Christie y debo considerar que yo también lo soy.

—Es curioso pero no me sorprende.

—¿Qué tal tu? ¿Tienes algún otro nombre?

Carmen niega —Solamente Carmen Sandiego. Digamos que mis padres no estaban casados así que me quedé con el apellido original de mamá.

Julia lo piensa un poco —¿Carmen Wolfe Sandiego? Suena…

—¿Atractivo? ¿Elegante? ¿Ya dije atractivo? —movió sus cejas haciendo que la joven agente riera suavemente.

—Apropiado. Apropiado para la femme rouge.

—Si me hubieras conocido así ¿estarías encantada conmigo?

Julia lo pensó un poco —Tu conoces mis intereses. 

Ahora fuel el turno de que Carmen se sonrojara levemente y decidió rápidamente cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Julia tomó un sorbo de su té con leche —Mi madre es de origen taiwanes y mi padre es francés.

—Es una mezcla curiosa ¿no te parece?

—¿En un mundo donde existe organizaciones más allá de la imaginación y de la vista? Digamos que la mezcla de mis genes ya no sería un tema extraño

—Touché. —Acepta la respuesta— Mi madre es Argentina y a juzgar por apellido de mi padre supongo que habrá sido alemán.

—Y sin embargo naciste en Argentina y fuiste criada en unas islas españolas.

—¿Lo ves? Ambos tenemos mezclas extrañas en los genes.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —Pregunta Julia con curiosidad— ¿Le va bien al orfanato?

La sonrisa de Carmen se amplió alegremente haciendo que el corazón de Julia se hinchara de felicidad al verla. —El orfanato y a mi madre les va bien sin duda. Cada día llegan nuevos niños y a su vez se van con nuevas familias. ¿Sabías que la adopción de niños aumentó gracias a la adopción homoparental?

— Lo leí en su momento y debo decir que es una noticia que me maravilló. Es maravilloso que a tu madre le vaya bien.

—¿Qué tal tu familia?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Julia —No hablo con mi padre desde hace años…no desde que…

La mano de la pelirroja se puso en la mano de Julia —No es necesario que me lo cuentes —Dijo suavemente.

—No. Esta bien. Digamos que a mi padre nunca le gustó el “estilo de vida” que llevo.

—¿Sobre ser un agente secreto en una organización secreta?

—Mis padres no saben sobre ACME o de la Interpol —Responde ganándose una mirada curiosa de la ladrona y continúa explicando— Piensan que estoy dando clases en la universidad de Poitiers. —toma un respiro— Me refiero que a mi padre no le agradaba mis preferencias y que llevara a mujeres a las reuniones familiares.

—Oh —Dice finalmente Carmen.

—A mi madre no le molestó y desde entonces me apoyó en cada decisión y estuvo conmigo —Entonces una sonrisa aparece en su rostro— créeme, Carmen. Cuando era adolescente era muy diferente a lo que soy ahora. Era irreconocible.

Carmen se ríe y entonces el ambiente tenso desaparece —Me caes bien como lo eres ahora Jules, no te cambiaría por nada. —Toma otro sorbo de su café y entonces pregunta con curiosidad— ¿Cómo es que terminaste en la Interpol? Se debe necesitar carrera pare poder entrar.

—Eres una persona muy curiosa Sra. SanDiego —Usa el apellido ahora.

—Digamos que es parte de mi encanto —Dijo modestamente— Al igual que cierta mujer le gusta satisfacer su curiosidad con libros de historia.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

—Vaya que estoy encantada. —Contrarresta haciendo que Julia se sonrojara nuevamente y decide responder esta vez la pregunta.

—Estudié en la Université de Rennes 1 en historia antigua y lenguas extranjeras. La historia siempre me ha fascinado así que era justo estudiar en algo que me gustase —Carmen notó la pasión en las palabras de Julia y por un momento pensó que le gustaría que le hablase así siempre— pero…al igual que muchos chicos y chicas en mi época fuimos obligados hacer el servicio militar francés… —La expresión de Julia se oscurece por unos segundos antes de regresar a la normalidad. Carmen notó que era un tema que sin duda le molestaba a la joven agente y se preguntó del que había pasado— Concluí mis estudios y entonces me uní al servicio secreto francés.

—¿Servicio secreto francés?

—Aunque no lo crea Sra. SanDiego, fui destacada. Pase por la Interpol con recomendación y ahí es donde conocí a Devineaux como mi compañero y luego terminé en ACME.

Carmen estaba francamente impresionada por la historia que acaba de escuchar. Una historia impresionante para una mujer impresionante sin duda y eso la maravillaba. Miró el cuerpo de la joven agente que se sintió un poco cohibida por la mirada de la pelirroja.

La ex ladrona se preguntaba muchas cosas.

—¿Nerviosa Sandiego? —Preguntó con una sonrisa la joven agente.

La ladrona tosió.

—Me estaba preguntando…como una mujer que sin duda ha sido entrenada en varios lugares se vea tan…

—¿Débil? —Termina la pregunta y recibe un asentimiento por parte de la morena— Trato de mantenerme en forma, aparte ¿no me has visto? Correr con una falda y tacones a todos lados no es una actividad sencilla.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Carmen y se apoya en la pequeña mesa con una mano en su barbilla.

—Deberías enseñarme esas habilidades más al rato, Jules.

Julia se apoya igualmente en la mesa haciendo que ambas mujeres estuvieran muy cerca.

—Te aseguro Sra. SanDiego que sin duda quedará impresionada por mis habilidades.

Ahora fue el turno para que la pobre Carmen se avergonzara y se pusiera nerviosa con su corazón latiendo fuertemente ¿con que así se siente siempre Julia? Es una sensación extraña estar del otro lado.

Tal vez no era tan malo como lo pensaba.

—Muy graciosa Jules.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Pregunta Julia recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón mientras pedía otra taza de té con leche y rebanadas de pastel para ambas para llevar.

—Ya conoces la mayor parte de mi ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Julia lo pensó un momento. Carmen tenía razón en eso ya que le contó de como fue todo su crecimiento en VILE, su marcha, su comienzo de la lucha contra la organización malévola y de como conoció a Player, Zack e Ivy.

Pero siempre había algo nuevo para aprender.

—Bueno… —Se levantó del suave sillón y se puso su abrigo negro—. Me gustaría aprender todo sobre ti —Le tiende su mano a la pelirroja— Si no es mucha molestia Sra. SanDiego.

Carmen observa por un momento a Julia que tenía una expresión sería y tomó su mano —Será un placer contar el resto en tu departamento Srita. Argent. —Le sonrió— También quisiera saber el resto de tu historia.

—Tenemos toda la noche para hablar.


End file.
